


So Close But So Far Away

by Heyashes



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Max, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max can’t really tell when it all started.<br/>He’s not sure he can place when he started feeling like this.<br/>Feeling like this about a man.<br/>He stares at the screen of his iPhone, buzzing for the second time in a couple of minutes as a reminder of the fact that there’s a text waiting to be read.<br/>The words flash in front of his eyes: “I miss you”, followed by a frowning emoticon and a couple of x’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: The one where Max and Nev are in a long distance relationship with Max living in LA and Nev living in NY and they end up having phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close But So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is way longer than I intended it to be but eh, can't really hold myself back when it comes to Nevax.  
> Basically porn with a slight hint of plot. Also I was wondering if I should write a sequel in which they finally meet? Let me know! Hope you enjoy xx

Max can’t really tell when it all started.  
He’s not sure he can place when he started feeling like this.  
Feeling like this about a man.

He stares at the screen of his iPhone, buzzing for the second time in a couple of minutes as a reminder of the fact that there’s a text waiting to be read.  
The words flash in front of his eyes: “I miss you”, followed by a frowning emoticon and a couple of x’s.  
He finds himself smiling before he can even realize it, and quickly taps away his reply: “Miss you too, Kitty Cat”. Max’s never been one for smileys or crap like “xoxo” at the end of texts, which usually makes him seem cold and distant to other people’s eyes, but he just can’t help it: if you ask him, he would be the first to admit he is pretty jaded for a man his age, but he would also add a shrug and a quick shake of his head, as to say that it’s not that he cares.  
The reply comes super-fast, as per usual: “Wish you were here. I wanna cuddle”.  
Max makes himself comfortable on his bed, adjusting the pillow between his back and the wall, his eyes flicking to the tv transmitting some documentary about world war II on a low volume as he replies: “I’ve never been a cuddly one but I guess I could make an exception for you haha”.  
He can’t help but think that a winking smiley would’ve made a better reply instead of a laughter but then again, that’s really not how he is.

It’s insane how close the two of them have grown in the past year: it took them only five months of constant chatting and texting and phoning to fall for each other. And max would never admit it, but he’s fallen hard. Hard and fast.   
Neither of them had even thought about being gay before. Especially Max: he was a freshly single 25 year-old when they met, who certainly didn’t have a hard time finding a girl to spend the night with, if he had to say so himself. But when Yaniv – you can call me “Nev” but be careful it’s pronounced “Neev” – Schulman, a 24 year-old forming photographer from New York added him on Facebook things changed. Whether they have changed for good or not Max can’t tell yet.  
At first he’d been startled: why would some dude from the City that Never Sleeps, with zero friends in common with him, add him on Facebook?  
Then he learned that Nev had stumbled into his YouTube channel, where he uploaded, as a former filmmaker, one or two clips per week to get people to know his work.  
It was all downhill from there.

“Can I call you? Could probably use your voice now…” Nev’s latest text shakes Max from his thoughts. The last time they managed to talk on the phone had been two days earlier and if Max has to be honest, he’s kinda missing Nev’s voice as well.  
They both have busy schedules: Nev’s getting involved in photographing some important balled event –which earned him the title of “Ballerina”, when Max is feeling particularly keen on annoying him –, and Max’s just started filming his latest short film. It’s not like they have much time to talk to each other during the day aside from the billions of dumb texts they send each other through the day, telling the other man about things that made them laugh, or sad, or pissed, and at night they both are dead tired, to the point they often happened to fall asleep on the phone and wake up with a burning rectangle stamped on their cheek.  
So yeah, Max is eager to hear from Nev.   
“Please. How long do you have before you’ve got to be off taking pictures of some dancer?”  
He adjusts himself once more, waiting for the answer as he absent-mindedly runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair.  
He once more finds himself considering to dye it: it’s not cool to start to go grey when you’re only 15. He feels like they make him look lik he’s 40 rather than 26 but then again – or should he say people now – either love it or hate it so it’s all good.

Instead of buzzing with a new text notification, his ringtone goes off, and Nev’s smiling face fills his phone screen. He picks up, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he uncaps his water bottle.  
“Hey,” He hums, already feeling a smile tug at his lips.  
“Day off,” Nev’s voice reaches him through the phone.  
Max takes his time to take a gulp of water and recap the bottle.  
“What?” He asks, and he swears he can hear the other man roll his eyes.  
“I have a day off, they’re only playing live music today and they have other photographers for that.” Nev explains, patient as usual when it comes to Max not really listening to him, which happens often.  
It’s not like Max doesn’t care what Nev has to say, he just gets distracted listening to his voice.  
“Well that’s good innit,”   
“Especially when you can spend the day lazing around. I haven’t put clothes on yet,”  
Max scoffed. “It’s four in the afternoon, Ballerina,” He wants to sound sarcastic but it comes out only amused.  
“So what Spielberg, I bet you’re wearing some sweats and a ratty t-shirt,”   
He’ll never understand how Nev does it, but he’s goddamn right.  
“You can’t be sure, you can’t see me,” He mutters back, blushing as Nev was there to see him in all his wrinkled t-shirt, sweats and dishevelled hair glory.  
That’s something Max hates: he never blushes, unless it comes to Nev.  
“But I know I’m right anyway,” Nev shoots back matter-of-factly.  
Max rolls his eyes: “Alright, enough banter about my clothes.”  
Nev snickers, and Max can picture him doing it. “Are you home or at the office?” He continues, distractedly picking at a loose thread on his comforter.   
“Home. Should actually be at the office editing some pictures we took but I don’t really feel like it. Figured Ariel can do that after he’s done yelling at me for being such a lazy ass,”  
It’s Max’s turn to laugh: the whole picture’s quite funny to his eyes, plus he still finds the fact that his boyfriend’s – did he just thought that – brother’s name is the same of the Little Mermaid’s halfway between unsettling and fun.  
“Poor Rel, I’d freak up if I had a brother like you,”  
“He does freak out actually.”  
A couple of minutes of silence followed. Comfortable silence. They just stay there, listening to each other’s berathing. Max hears Nev move, and blankets shuffle quietly.  
“Oh Christ, are you still in bed?”  
“Might be,” Nev’s grinning, Max knows it for a fact. “Tho I’d like you to be here with me.”  
“There in bed with you?”  
“Yeah,” Nev replies quietly.  
Max bites his bottom lip, brushing a strand of silver hair away from his forehead. “I would kiss you.”  
“Would you?”  
“God, you know I would,” Max breathes out, and he’s suddenly aching for Nev’s touch, for his body pressed against his. “I would kiss you until you can’t breathe,”  
And he’s not ashamed of admitting it, he doesn’t care that he might sound needy: he wants and needs Nev to be there with him, not on the other side of the bloody country.  
“I would kiss back,” Nev whispers. “I want to kiss you so bad. Pull you close, feel you…”  
And that makes Max’s pants feel a bit tighter than they should. He’s gotten off to Nev before – multiple times – and he knows he has wanked to him as well, but the thought of where this might lead makes his toes curl in anticipation.  
“I wanna touch you,” He murmurs back, “Run my hands on your body.”  
He hears Nev’s breath itch a bit and he bites his bottom lip hard.  
“You know where I’d really like to be?” The other boy asks, not really waiting for an answer. “On top of you. Kissing you. Like, kissing you hard.”  
That almost gets Max cursing.  
“I’d get hard,” He admits, shifting a bit in his seat.  
“I already am,”  
He doesn’t manage to hold it back this time. “Fuck.”  
“Yeah, that.” Nev lets out a breath chuckle, and Max’s dick twitches in his boxers.  
He reaches for the remote to turn the tv off: it’s not that he wants distractions right now. His fingers slowly make their way to his crotch to run up and down the hard line of his erection, almost teasingly.  
He swallow, praying that his voice won’t sound as breathy as he thinks it will. “I would take care of that,”  
“You could,” Nev agrees, and Max can hear something shuffling on the other side of the call, and the thought of Nev’s underwear being thrown on the floor makes his mouth go dry. “Bet you’d look good. I’ve seen those pics of you shirtless from that time you went to Brazil… I got off to those ones.”  
“Fucking hell, Nev,” Max hisses: he can’t take cheeky. Not when it comes from Nev while he’s got his cock in his hand.  
He slips his hand inside his boxers, loosely wrapping his fingers around it to start to lazily stroke himself, taking his time to build pleasure up.  
“Just being honest,” Nev replies vaguely smugly. “You’re so hot, Maxxie, love your body,” He continues, letting out a breathy moan. “Want to lick you all over…” Max groans, tightening his grip on his cock and closing his eyes. He’s never told him that, but that nickname has always sounded pretty filthy leaving those pretty lips. “Want to bite you. Leave marks,” Nev continues, while Max thumbs his slit and chokes softly. “You love being bitten, right?”  
Max’s never telling Nev about his kinks again. Despite his reserved and stoical appearance, he happens to be a really kinky one: there are tons of stuff he’d like to try. Especially with Nev.  
Then he finds himself saying something he never thought would come out of his mouth.  
“I wanna suck you off,” He whimpers, his stomach tightening at the mental image and making him feel even needier. “I wanna taste you.”   
He’s never done that before. He has no idea of how you give a good blowjob. He’s never been with a man, after all. But he’s definitely willing to try.  
Nev moans at his words, and it sound so much like he’s moaning against his ear that Max can’t help to moan back, working faster on his cock.  
“You’d look so good,” Nev husks, his voice low and raspy, completely different from how it usually is. Max can hear him jerking off, and can already feel the familiar warmth gather in the pit of his stomach, but he forces it down: he doesn’t want it to end just yet. “Wanna see those pretty lips stretched around my cock, your face all flushed before I ride you till you cum deep inside me.”  
Max lets out a choked groan. “I’m going to fucking wreck you when I get you alone,” He hissed. “I won’t stop until you beg me to, and maybei won’t even then.”  
Nev is letting out breathy moans now, whimpering obscenities right into Max’s ear.  
“Max,” He moans, sounding absolutely pornographic and wrecked.  
And that’s what sends Max off the edge. He arches his back on the mattress, coming hard in his boxers with a broken chant of “NevNevNev”.  
Nev follows right after, as he whispers dirty nothings to Max who’s still riding his high. The sound of the other man coming is enough to make him hard again but he manages not to.

They both keep quiet for a while, trying to catch their breath.  
Max seems to be the quicker to recover, and becomes horribly aware of the sticky stain spreading through his boxers and sweats.  
“I came in my pants like a 15 year-old,” he scoffed, kicking his pants and underwear off. “I made a bloody mess.”  
Nev chuckles a bit. “That was massive. Wonder why we hadn’t done it before.”  
Max hums, going boneless on the mattress. “Look babe, I hate to abandon you like this right after a monumental orgasm but I really need to take a shower,” he yawns a bit, forcing himself to open his eyes.  
“It’s ok, I probably should get dressed, too: Rel’s gonna be home soon.”  
“Alright, I’ll text you later. Bye Kitty Cat.”  
“Sure, take your time. Bye babe.”  
“Bye,” Max repeats, and he’s just about to end the call when Nev speaks again.  
“Love you.” He says, shy and quiet, like he hasn’t just let the other man listen to him getting off.  
Max smiles, warm and big as he feels fondness pool in the pit of his stomach. “I love you too, Yaniv Schulman.”  
He hears Nev smile back. “Now go take your shower, I bet you look and smell gross right now.”  
Max laughs and mentally flips him off. “Fuck off.” He chuckles, then hangs up.

He could definitely get used to this while he waits for the day they’ll finally manage to meet in person, which hopefully is soon.  
And he hopes soon is somewhere really close, because he doesn’t think he can really wait any longer.

Because he’s been waiting for 25 years, and he thinks it’s about time to meet the man he thinks could be the love of his life.  
bout time to meet what he thinks could be the love of his life.


End file.
